In some cases, a semiconductor package includes a shield layer which is provided on a surface of a sealing resin of the semiconductor package in order to suppress electromagnetic interference (EMI) caused by electromagnetic noise. A protective film is provided on the surface of the shield layer which protects the shield layer. However, in the related art, the protective film is a metal film, and includes high lightness (L value) as compared with the lightness of the shielding resin. Accordingly, it is not easy to find defects (for example, scratches or the like) in the semiconductor package which includes the shield layer and the protective film during a visual inspecting step as compared with the semiconductor package of which the surface is formed of a resin and does not include the shield layer and the protective film. In addition, the protective film exhibits high lightness, and thus at the time of inspection, light is reflected on the semiconductor package including the shield layer and the protective film with high light reflectance. For this reason, operator's eyes are heavily fatigued in the visual inspection for the semiconductor package including the shield layer and the protective film.